The Mirrored Stage
by Peridork- Smol Forme
Summary: Olimar needs a break. The pikmin find a treasure that causes him to see them in a whole new light. Just a short little story.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pikmin, Nintendo, or Ai No Uta. (Sadly) They belong to their rightful owners._**

Olimar sighed. As if work wasn't hard enough. He had to gather at least one-thousand pokos when there clearly wasn't any treasure left in the area. However, the president said to keep looking. (Lazy bum.) He had just been through three caves, lost all of his white pikmin, grew more, and almost killed himself. Ah, there was never a day when Olimar could have a break. "Stupid president. Why can't he sell his own trash? Why do I have to find some for him?" Olimar shook his head. It could have been worse. He could have been hired to scoop the shit of the president's pet. He could have been Louie. And yes, he should have been thankful for what he had. But the thing is, he wasn't. Olimar sighed. "There has to be a way for me to relax…" That was when he got an idea. Instead of taking a break during the day, why not at night? It would make him sleep deprived, but honestly, who gives a damn? "Now I'm onto something… But I don't know what to do on my breaks." Olimar sat on a nearby rock. A group of pikmin passed by. They were carrying a treasure, something that caught Olimar's eye. Olimar jerked up from the rock and rushed over to the pikmin. "Wait, guys stop!" The pikmin set down the object. Olimar studied it. Another idea popped into his head. "Now I know how I'll spend my night… Just leave it here, guys." Olimar smiled at the pikmin as they walked over to Louie. Olimar studied the object. In our world, it was a powder case, but Olimar saw it as a stage. A stage where his pikmin could happily perform. As Olimar decided on his idea, he arranged everything for later.

That evening, Olimar decided to slack off a bit. Everything had been carefully planned. He was going to film a video of the pikmin for his family. "Louie, hold this." Olimar handed a camera to Louie. There was only an hour left in the day. It was just enough time to film the performance. Behind the "stage", Olimar was giving the pikmin instructions on what to do. He separated the pikmin into five groups, each pikmin with its own color. Olimar allowed the pikmin to decide a song to sing. They had a very special surprise for Olimar.

Fifteen minutes passed. Olimar had the pikmin set themselves up on the stage. It was time to begin filming. Louie pressed the record button on the camera. "Hello, Wendy, Thayden, and Jen. I would like to present to you guys, the Pikmin!" Olimar smiled and made a signal to the pikmin. They all walked up onto the stage. The pikmin began to sing. "Uprooted, we follow only you alone. Today we'll carry, fight, multiply and be eaten again…" Olimar grinned. The pikmin were better than he had thought. They were pretty damn good singers! "Abandoned, we'll meet up again and be thrown. But we'll follow you until the end of our strength. Maybe we should go out to play? Maybe we'll go out for a while. Ah, ah, to fall in love, under that sky. In this planet where many things live…" Olimar looked down. The pikmin weren't just good, they were creative. Even Louie, the quiet one, shed a tear at the sight. "Today we'll carry, fight, multiply and be eaten again. Uprooted, and gathered and thrown again. But we won't ask you to love us. Maybe we should go out to play? Maybe we'll try harder. Ah, ah, to fall in love, under that sky…" All of a sudden, Olimar realized what the song was about. The pikmin were talking about _him_. He never said he loved the pikmin. ' _And I never thanked them…_ ' Olimar shed a tear himself. After the performance, Olimar would thank his friends. "We can combine our strength, fight and get eaten. But we'll follow you until the end of our strength. We'll fight, be silent, and follow you. But we won't ask you to love us." Suddenly the song ended and the pikmin bowed. The pikmin came down from the stage. Olimar ran over to them. One by one, he gave each pikmin a hug. They deserved it They worked hard. Olimar remembered that Louie was recording still. He whistled to the pikmin to follow him. They listened and came up to the camera with Olimar. "Hey family, I just want you guys to know that I couldn't have done this without the pikmin. they helped me through thick and thin. I just hope you see then as family, too." Olimar finished. He turned to look at the pikmin. "I love you guys!" The pikmin cheered and hugged Olimar. Olimar was fortunate to have found the pikmin. With out them, he wouldn't have survived. They were his real friends.


End file.
